


december 12th: win a prize every time

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: teddybeardiana and her girlfriend phoebe go to the carnival





	december 12th: win a prize every time

The air hangs low and cold, nipping at the exposed, uncovered skin of her hands as she walks shoulder to shoulder to the girl beside her.  
  
“Why did we decide to walk again?” Diana asks, voice tight as she rubs her hands together and gives a little shiver.  
  
It further prompts Phoebe to just grab her hand in hers and give it a warming squeeze,  
  
“Because we wanted to do romantic, right?” she quips with a smile, turning to face her girlfriend as they continue to walk briskly down the dark cobbled path.  
  
“The romance starts when we get to the carnival,” Di laughs almost breathlessly, giving Phoebe’s hand a quick squeeze back.  
  
Di doesn’t see Phoebe roll her eyes from where her beanie is beginning to slip down her face, but catches the fond smile that forms on her lips.  
  
They eventually reach the carnival; the night sky is now illuminated in bright colours of red and blues and pastel smoke seems to burn somewhere against the velvety sky above them.  
  
“Oh my god, I can smell popcorn,” Phoebe all but moans, taking a deep breath in as they walk across damp grass, weaving in and out of small pockets of people that wander around the carnival.  
  
Di bumps her shoulder with hers playfully and scoffs, “Really, Phebe’s? Already thinking about food?”  
  
Phoebe laughs, her tongue trapped between her teeth, “As usual.”  
  
They walk around for a bit, taking in the sights and smells and watching bursts of people appear from around corners of stalls. It’s a nice kind of atmosphere that they both enjoy; nothing too much.  
  
“You wanna grab some food then?” Di is asking after a while, looking around for a decent enough looking food stand when something is catching Phoebe’s eye and she’s pulling her by the arm towards it.  
  
“You’re like a bloody hound, you are,” Di chuckles when she’s not being dragged across the field, but Phoebe shakes her head and points to the tiny little stall.  
  
It’s a claw machine hooked up to a tangle of wires, left sad and abandoned by the edge of the party that continues just feet away from them.  
  
“You want a bear?” Di asks, raising a brow at Phoebe who just nods excitedly.  
  
“Look,” she says, pressing cold hands up against the glass, “there’s a little bear in there with scrubs and a mask on. It’s you!”  
  
Phoebe turns back round to Di who just laughs. Her breath hangs in the air like fog and it blown away when Di lets out another laugh along with a snort.  
  
“Wow,” she laughs again and steps towards the machine, “you’re really gonna replace me with this bear, huh?”  
  
Phoebe rolls her eyes again with a smile.  
  
“This one would talk less at least,” she jokes but Di just gives her a little shove,  
  
“Oi, you. I think you find I’m the perfect girlfriend _and_ surgeon. No need for some silly old bear to replace me,” she pokes at her ribs best she can over the thick layer of her winter coat.  
  
Phoebe squirms away with a small leap backwards.  
  
“Just shut up and win me the bear like a good girlfriend would.”  
  
Di shakes her head with a grin and fishes into her pockets for the handful of coins that lay there. She slips them into the machine and watches it come to life.  
  
“Don’t lose.” Phoebe tells her sternly, eyes trained on the little doctor bear that sits at the top of the pile of other bears.  
  
Di just huffs with a small smile, “No pressure then.”  
  
She takes the joystick and begins manoeuvring it rather carefully and slowly as little tinny music plays from the crappy speakers. Her tongue pokes out from her lips and her brows furrow in concentration.  
  
Phoebe glances away from the bear to look over at her girlfriend, face almost pressed up against the glass. She can see the freckles that scatter over her nose and cheeks from the bright lights from the carnival behind them; all shades of bright colours case over her skin like a glowing hue of colour. Her long brown hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail, letting long curls fall over her shoulders.  
  
She looks absolutely beautiful like this, Phoebe thinks.  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted when there’s a shriek and a scream, causing Phoebe to actually almost jump in surprise. She looks back at the glass box quickly, to see the little plush bear in the safe grips of the claw, making its way to the drop.  
  
A little sound of celebration plays over the speakers, barely loud enough over the noise that surrounds them, but Di screams so loud she could easily drown it all out,  
  
“We won!” she says gleefully, looking back at Phoebe in triumph.  
  
Phoebe laughs, shoving her cold hands to cup her face and pull her into a kiss.  
  
It’s warm and soft and so familiar, and she could just melt at the feeling of her big, plump lips pressing up against hers.  
  
Di eventually pulls away, a smile stretched so wide on her face, Phoebe fears that if the wind blows, she’ll stay stuck that way. Although, that’s not exactly a bad thing, she thinks.  
  
She watches Di bend down to stick her hand into the little mental trap, and pull it back out with a soft looking bear in her hand. It has little blue scrubs and a little blue surgical mask over the mouth and nose. Phoebe smiles at it happily.  
  
“Are you leaving me for her?” Di laughs, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.  
  
Phoebe just presses the bear to her chest and smiles up at Di, “She’s cute. But not as cute as you.”  
  
They continue to walk, making their way back to the heart of the carnival, voices growing louder with each step.  
  
“Maybe we need to find a nurse bear for her then,” Di suggests, nodding down at the doctor bear in her hands.  
  
Phoebe hums, and takes on hand and slips it into Di’s pocket to hold onto her hand in the tight warmth,  
  
“Yeah?” She smiles as the continue to walk side by side.  
  
Di hums back, “They can work together, fall in love, then go on cute carnival dates in the winter.”  
  
Phoebe laughs, “Wouldn’t that mean they’d also use the claw machine, but they win two little doctor and nurse humans?”  
  
Di scoffs dramatically, “You always have to go and ruin everything, don’t you?” she says with absolutely no conviction to her statement.  
  
Phoebe laughs again and clutches the bear tighter in her hand, the fluff and fur brushing against her cold fingers.  
  
“Not everything though,” she smiles, bumping shoulders.  
  
Di bumps her shoulder back with a grin, looking round to face her.

“Never.”  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
